Rescue Me
by Cer-Kamber
Summary: Cer's your average soul reaper that harbors a crush on her lieutenant, Renji Abarai. She goes to a party with him and her friend and all hell breaks loose. Renji x OC, Toushiro x Oc
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Cer's POV

"Cer, stay in formation! Cer! Get back here!" The Squad 6 lieutenant bellowed after me. However, as usual, I didn't listen. I wanted to fight, not be stuck behind a bunch of _Ninnies_.

I drew my zanpaktou and forced it into the hollow's head. A bright light shot out from where my sword penetrated its white mask. It screeched one last time before dispersing into the night air once again. One down and at least a hundred more to go. Another screech sounded behind me. I turned and saw the hollow disperse into the night sky. Lieutenant Renji Abarai landed in front of me, zanpaktou still unsheathed.

"I told you to stay with the others." He growled. "Honestly, I don't know how you even made it to third seat with your lack of listening skills."

Okay the last bit stung a little. "It's 'cause I've got amazing skills with Koorogi in my hands." I grinned. Every zanpaktou had a name. Mine was Koorogi. I had learned to release it early on so I was able to rise through the ranks of Squad 6 easily. However everyone knew their Shikai, or first release. I still needed to learn Bankai. All captains could use this and few lieutenants as well. Renji happened to be one of those few, which made me admire him even more.

"Yeah well one of these days those so called skills will get you killed."

"Ha! Fat chance! I've always got you by my side to help me out." I smiled, raking Koorogi down another hollow's head.

"Cer, I'm not always going to be able to stay near you in battles." He said turning to me with a serious tone. Then another hollow screeched behind us.

"Ugh, remind me to despise _Menos Grande_." I growled before leaping into the air and bringing my zanpaktou down on its head like the others. "They're such a pain!"

I could see that the number of hollows was receding immensely and the rest of her squad was already gathering together. Our captain, Byakuya Kuchiki, held the others in position in case more hollows appeared. Renji and I hurried back to the others. After a few moments everything stayed quiet. Captain Kuchiki shouted a few orders then we started back towards the Squad 6 headquarters.

"How'd they break through the barrier in the first place?" I asked in a whisper to Renji. He merely shrugged. I sighed and trudged alongside him, listening only to the sound of marching footsteps. "Hey Renji," I started.

"Lieutenant Abarai." He corrected. I groaned from the formalities.

"Okay whatever, but can you help me learn to release my bankai form?"

He shrugged and muttered something. "I guess but it's harder than it looks."

I shrugged and grinned at him. "If there's anyone who can teach me, it's you."

Everything was silent until we reached the headquarters. The captain let us disperse into our rooms then walked towards the squad 1 headquarters to give a report.

Renji's POV

I watched Cer hurry off to her own room within the women's dorms. Her silky dark blue hair trailed behind her. I had to admit, she was beautiful. And most of the time, she blew me away with her easy going attitude. Yet there was no way I'd ever be able to date her. I was her lieutenant for cripe's sake. I sighed and trudged off to the meeting. The only good thing about it was drinking afterwards.

"Lieutenant Abarai, glad you could make it." Captain of squad 3, Gin Ichimaru, greeted sarcastically. The guy was completely evil sometimes, nothing like his little sister Akari. She was sweet and outgoing. And of course she just happened to be in squad 10 under her crush's supervision. Just about everyone new she had it for Hitsugaya.

I sat down next to Captain Kuchiki, crossing my legs. The wooden paneled floor pained my backside enough to make sitting there uncomfortable. As the squad 1 captain droned on about the different problems within the Rukon District, my thoughts fell to the beautiful 3rd seat in my squad.

Finally the meeting was over and a few of us hurried over to Shuhei's place for sake. He always had lots of alcohol in his liquor cabinet. I paused near the girls' dorm, debating on whether to invite Cer or not. Of course desire to see her won out over logic, so I knocked on her door.

It opened a few moments later, revealing a half dressed young woman with her long blue hair covering most of her face. I blushed instantly, wondering why Cer was somewhat indecent. She squeaked when she saw me and pulled the pajama top shut.

"Oh, uh, hi Renji." Her blush grew even more. "I thought you were Akari."

I smiled, regaining my confidence. "I don't suppose you want to join me then. We're going to Shuhei's for some sake."

"I wish I could but Akari's supposed to come over for a sleep over."

Well that explained the pajamas at least. She must have been undressing right when I knocked.

"You both could come. I doubt Shuhei would mind."

Cer paused, seeming to think about it. "I'll ask her. She should be here soon."

I shrugged and turned to walk away just as Gin's little sister was walking up to Cer's room. I explained the game plan and the young blonde seemed pretty enthused.

"Will Shiro-kun be there?" she asked innocently. Shiro-kun was Captain Hitsugaya's pet name from her. I, too, wondered if the Tight-wad Toushiro would come. He never enjoyed drinking with his lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto.

I shrugged and told them both to come anyway. They finally agreed and we hurried over to Shuhei's, late as usual.

"Hey! Renji's here and he brought the girls!" Ikkaku yelled, completely drunk already. I grinned and hurried over to the kitchen for a glass.

Cer's POV

I watched Renji hurry into the kitchen then sighed. Akari had left me too, most likely to find Rangiku and maybe Toushiro. I smiled as Shuhei came to greet me. His idea of a greeting happened to be a bear hug. I gasped as my body was crushed against his.

"It's great to see you again, Cer. I'm glad you came." He handed me a drink then kissed me on the cheek. It was only a friendly peck.

"So what's the party for?"

"No real reason. We usually have a few drinks after the big meetings." He smiled and led me into the kitchen where Renji and many others were taking shots and laughing.

I finally started getting a little buzzed about an hour into the party. Renji sauntered over to me, drunk as hell. The music was pounding in my ears and I became trapped in a hypnotic trance. We danced close together. We continued to move closer, until we were just about grinding on each other, still engulfed in the trance-like state. Then his lips crashed on mine, and his fingers snaked themselves in my hair.

**Author's note:** Okay so I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, though it did take me a long time. I'm letting all my readers know now that updates will be unpredictable. I write only when I can get free time and that's not too often when I work and go to 5 classes a week. So I apologize now if you get frustrated from the wait. Please read and review, love to read your reviews and I will most likely reply to all of you. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All Bleach characters belong to the original owner; I just enjoy playing with them. However, Cer and Akari are my own characters.**

Cer's POV

Startled completely from this action, I froze. Renji took my hesitance as permission to intrude further. My mind was buzzing, though I wasn't quite sure whether it was because of the alcohol or the newfound desire for the lieutenant. Finally my body took over, all logic flying out the window. His hands caressed my skin through the thick material of my uniform. And, to my own surprise, it felt so good.

His hands traveled up towards my ribs, pausing only long enough to persuade a soft moan from my lips. I needed to stop this.

With all my might and pushed him off me. He looked surprised, and slightly sobered up. Tears welled up in my eyes as I turned from him and ran towards a different part of the house. I managed to see Akari chatting with Rangiku and, amazingly, Hitsugaya. My friend was blushing lightly when Toushiro smiled at her. She looked so happy and I couldn't even think about pulling her from that. So instead I decided to find Shuhei.

Renji's POV

My head cleared a little once she pushed me away. I stared at her, completely dumbfounded. I tried to recall what I had been doing before "waking up" as she ran from me. My lips, swollen and hot, gave me a big hint. I had taken advantage of her. Forced a kiss on her. No wonder why she looked so disappointed. I was her lieutenant.

Angrily, I slammed my fist into the wall I was still staring at. I wondered what else I had done to her and who else saw. I mean the room wasn't exactly empty.

"Fuck..." I growled inwardly. I just had to ruin our friendly yet professional relationship. I had to find her and apologize.

Cer's POV

I found Shuhei outside with a large group of his friends. He was laughing loudly and having fun. Yet one glimpse of me quieted him as he took in my disgruntled state.

"Hey, Cer, what's wrong?" he stood and hurried over to my side then led me away from the others just as the tears threatened to fall.

"I- I did s-something horrible." I sobbed lightly.

"What happened? I'm here for you."

"R-renji and I were d-dancing and we got too close. H-he kissed me... Then I pushed him away." the tears were running now, creating wet lines down my cheeks.

"Wait, he kissed you?" he continued on after I nodded. "Damn him. Look, Cer, you did nothing wrong. If anyone is at fault, it's Renji." Shuhei growled protectively.

I didn't mention the fact that I liked it. I just didn't want my best guy friend to know that I liked him. I mean Renji was one of his close buddies.

Out of the corner of my eye I spotted red. I turned just enough to catch Renji's gaze. He started towards us and I winced when Shuhei bristled with anger.

"What the hell man? Why'd you have to do that to her. You're her lieutenant not some random soul reaper in her squad. Her commanding officer!" he snarled, a heavy emphasis on commanding.

"Cer, please listen to me. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. Can we please talk somewhere else? I promise I won't do anything like that again." Renji pleaded to me. I glanced up at Shuhei before nodding to Renji. Then slowly walked away from Shuhei's protection.

Renji's POV

I led her to a secluded area where we could talk without any interruptions. She looked timid still, probably still in shock from my actions. I pulled out a seat for her and sat down in the opposite chair.

"You do know that I didn't mean to do that right?" I started. "I know the difference between right and wrong. And as your mentor, that was irresponsible of me. I'm sorry."

She stayed silent for a few more moments then opened her mouth slightly. "Renji, please don't act so formal with me. I hate it."

Her words made me almost smile. Indeed I knew how much she hated formalities. She complained about it all the time.

"Alright, but I do apologize-" I started just as she cut me off.

"I don't want you to apologize."

"But-"

"Did you ever stop and think that maybe I did like it? No, you didn't. You thought that because I pushed you away that I didn't want you. I just didn't want to be the soul society's latest gossip." she growled. The timid look left her eyes, replaced by a new much fiercer emotion.

"Cer, I can't." I looked away from her gaze. I wanted to stay with her, to love her, but there's a rule against high ranked squad mates dating.

She leaned in closer. "I like you a lot, Renji. And I really don't give a shit about the rules. Who has to know?"

Her offer was very tempting. A forbidden relationship had a nice sound. But if anyone ever found out, best case scenario, we'd both lose our positions and be kicked out of the guard squads.

"I don't know..."

She moved in closer and pressed her lips upon mine. The passion the kiss held ran deep into my bones, making it hard for me to just simply sit there without having a touch. When she broke away, both of us were gasping, searching for the air we lost.

"Alright, but nobody can know."

So Chapter 2 is finally up. Things are getting a little interesting now right? Don't worry, lemons and action will be in later chapter, just bear with me? Chapter 3 is coming soon. Please read and review. Comments are always loved.


End file.
